ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Synopsis In this episode, Ryuuguu Otohime and her childhood rival, Usami Mimi, decide to have a popularity contest to see which of the two is more beautiful and popular. Although this is supposed to be a 1 on 1 battle between the two, Otohime gets the Otogi Bank to back her up. They accept but realize that Otohime may have other intentions. Summary The episode starts where Otohime remembers the time she was a fat kid in middle school where she's doing chores alone when a boy by the name of Tarou comes to aid her. She was surprise to hear him calling her name rather than 'Turtle girl' due to being fat and clumsy. Tarou tells her that she doesn't look like one and once she loose some fat she'll show them bullies about it. This is how she falls in love with him. Ryouko, Ringo and Ryoshi are heading into the Otogi Bank until Tarou rushes towards them begging for their help. Tarou points at the reason as they see Otohime and a pink hair girl by the name Usami Mimi are having staredown rivalry as they both leaves. At the Otogi Bank, Tarou explains that Mimi and Otohime are former classmates and their relationship is not good. When he was chased by Otohime, he bumps into Mimi both immediately recognize her. Tarou and Mimi were glad to see each other but Tarou intends to talk another time since he's running away from someone. That is until Otohime finally found him and also recognize Mimi. At first Mimi doesn't know her until she says her name; realizing she's the 'Turtle Girl'. Both seems to greet each other , mockingly as Tarou realize that both girls have a rivalry between them. She bids her farewell as she drags Tarou off even warning her not to call her 'Turtle Girl' any more as she is not the same clumsy and fat girl she used to know. Not giving up, Mimi decides to challenge her to a beauty pageant where if she gets first place she can call her 'Turtle Girl' all she wants but if Otohime wins she won't call her by that nicknamed ever. Otohime says it is childish but she accepts it. This cues for both of them to have a stare down contest with killer aura as Tarou notice Ryoukou's group and rushes for help. Just as Tarou finishes his story, Otohime came in with a request to the Otogi Bank to help her be first place at the beauty pageant. Despite her being a member of the group and her begging for it, they accept her request. Ringo explains that the votes is a sham as the votes are based on popularity rather than just placing ballots. They even explain that not only Otohime and Mimi have to compete for first place, they have to compete with other girls like Momoko, Shiraiyuki, and the Mysterious Beauty who won last year's pageant (only they find out it was Liszt who just wears a wig and female outfit with a perfect female voice). Liszt uses his cross-dressing skills to gain information from the Judo team (even been ask for a date) and find out that finds out that Mimi has lots some haters so technically both Otohime and Mimi are at 50-50 popularity. So the first thing they do is post photoshop pictures of Mimi and her scandal. This causes to catch her attention as she too does the same tactic. During that time, Ryouko was shocked to see her name on the list as they agreed that all the females should participate to increase Otohime's chances. Three days pass and both popularity haven't shift while the rumors about them begin to spread. Liszt, disguise as a long hair girl with glasses (that almost look like Alice), comes up with an idea and ask Ringo for help. It turns out that Ringo, Otohime and Otsuu does a private cosplay photoshoot for Mimi's fans as this is one of the ways where Ringo could steal some fans (due to having the same type as Mimi's). This caught Mimi's attention and tries to get rid of them even started a rivalry with Ringo. However it turns out to be a ruse for Mimi to say foul-languages causing her followers to leave her after seeing her bad side. Just as planned, Ringo's popularity drops drastically while Otohime increase. However Liszt has an idea while telling Ryoshi not to vote for Otohime as he has another idea. While Otohime was selecting the swimsuits, she daydreams about her still in middle school where Mimi always pushes the chore works to her but each time she did, Tarou comes to help her. She soon wakes up in Tarou's shoulder as she promise him that she'll win first place for him; which Tarou looks at her unassuming of it. The day of the pageant arrives as the competition starts off with a bikini contest to all the girls (with the exception of Ryouko who refuse to change). After showing off their poses, the result are about to be shown as Mimi and Otohime were eager to know who wins. However to their surprise, neither both of them win first place as Mimi was emotionally shocked of the results and depress about it. However once Ringo mocks her, Mimi completely snapped and blames her for copying her pose. This causes both Ringo and Mimi to battle each other out until Mimi goes enrage at the audience for looking at her this way. Once the event ends, Otohime cries about it but the Otogi groups comes to cheer her up as Ringo tells her she actually won. Listz shows her the results revealing Otohime has one vote and Mimi didn't. While giving her actual winner's results, Liszt tells her that because he knew her true intention of not getting first place but getting more fans. Worrying this may get in their head if either of them won first place, they rigged the votes with the exception of one vote which Otohime knew who votes for her. Tarou tells her that he still loves her and hope she doesn't get sway due to her rivalry thus Otohime cries again thanking Tarou for it. While Otohime and Tarou does their 'usual' routine. Ryouko whines on why she has to join the beauty pageant in the first place. Liszt shows it to her that she did get a single vote in the pageant which turns out to be Ryoshi, saying that she always be his sole vote. Notes *During Otohime's photo shoot in this episode, Mimi barges in to see Otohime, Otsuu, and Ringo cosplaying as Princess Henrietta, Siesta, and Louise (respectively) from Zero no Tsukaima (ZnT). This is ironic, as the voice actress of Usami Mimi, Kugimiya Rie, also voices Louise from ZnT. Category:Episodes